Das Paradiesexperiment
Sisko und O'Brien beamen sich auf einen Planeten herab und die gesamte Ausrüstung versagt. Nach Aussagen der Kolonisten funktionieren überhaupt keine technischen Geräte. Zusammenfassung Teaser Bei der Suche nach Planeten für mögliche Besiedlungen unterhalten sich Commander Sisko und Chief O'Brien. Sisko fragt, ob es eine Belastung für den Chief ist, mit Jake zusammenzuarbeiten. Doch der erwidert, dass er damit kein Problem hat und gerne mit ihm arbeitet. Allerdings erklärt Sisko, dass der O'Brien es dem Jungen nicht zu leicht machen soll, um zu lernen, wie schwer es bei der Sternenflotte ist.thumb|left|O'Brien berichtet über Setlik III Darauf antwortet der, dass er ihn bis über die Ellenbogen im Thoriumfeld stehen lassen will. Der Commander gibt zu bedenken, dass es für ihn nicht einfach werden wird, da er im Fach mechanische Fertigkeiten keine guten Noten hat. Nun gesteht der Chief, dass es ihm genauso geht. Sisko kann das nicht glauben, allerdings bekräftigt O'Brien die Aussage und erklärt, dass er erst an der cardassianischen Front die jetzigen Talente entdeckte. Damals musste er die Reparatur an einen Feldtransporter in zehn Minuten durchführen, um nicht in cardassianische Kriegsgefangenschaft zu gelangen. Allerdings konnte er damals einen Transporter nicht von einem Turbolift unterscheiden. Es gelang ihm jedoch den Feldtransporter nach 9:53 Minuten in Gang zu bringen. Dadurch konnte er 13 Männer auf Setlik III in Sicherheit bringen. Diese Leistung brachte ihm den Posten als taktischer Offizier auf der [[USS Rutledge|USS Rutledge]] und bekam die goldene Uniform. Sisko erwidert, dass Jake wohl auch einen neuen Anzug braucht, da es so aussieht, als würde er jede Woche einen Zentimeter wachsen. Er fügt an, dass der Junge dem Letzt im Baseball sogar erstmals gegen ihn gewann. O'Brien bestätigt, dass die Kinder so schnell wachsen. thumb|left|Siskos and O'Briens Tricorder funktionieren nicht In diesem Moment findet der Computer einen Planeten, der für eine Besiedlung geeignet ist. Sofort lässt der Chief einen Kurs dorthin setzen. Sofort schaut sich Sisko die Daten bezüglich des Planeten an. Es ist ein Klasse-M-Planet, der 160 Millionen Kilometer von Orellius Minor entfernt ist. Er findet ihn perfekt für eine Besiedlung. Doch O'Brien erkennt, dass schon jemand vor ihnen auf diese Idee kam. Er entdeckt Humanoide Lebensformen auf dem Planeten. Sofort schaut sich Sisko nach Aufzeichnungen über das Orellius-System an, kann allerdings keine Aufzeichnung über eine Besiedlung finden. Daraufhin öffnet der Chief alle Grußfrequenzen und der Runabout wird in den synchronen Orbit über dem Planeten gelenkt.thumb|„Hände hoch“ Allerdings erhält er keine Antwort. Einzig ein schwaches duonetisches Feld ist erkennbar. Dieses Feld könnte dafür verantwortlich sein, dass keine Kommunikation möglich ist. Daraufhin schlägt Sisko vor, den Planeten selbst zu besuchen. Sisko und O'Brien beamen in einen Wald. Sofort versuchen sie mit dem Tricorder die Gegend zu scannen, doch beide Geräte funktionieren nicht. Daraufhin verwendet Sisko sein Kommunikationsabzeichen, um die ''Rio Grande'' zu kontaktieren, allerdings antwortet der Computer nicht. Auch der Phaser, den der Chief bei sich trägt, hat keine Funktion. Zudem kann er keinerlei elektromagnetische Aktivität feststellen. Das verwundert die beiden und sie haben keine wirkliche Erklärung dafür. Alles was dem Chief einfällt, wäre das duonetische Feld, dass er zuvor registriere. Daraufhin erklärt Sisko, dass er hofft, es finden sich noch ein paar von O'Briens Talenten, bevor sie in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten kommen könnten. In diesem Moment ist eine Stimme zu hören. Sie fordert die beiden auf, stehen zu bleiben. Dann sollen die beiden die Hände nach oben nehmen. Akt I: Einfaches Leben thumb|Joseph und Venod treffen auf Sisko und O'Brien Die beiden Männer, die Sisko und O'Brien mit Pfeil und Bogen hinter deren Rücken bedrohen, fordern die beiden auf, sich langsam umzudrehen. Die beiden befolgen die Aufforderung sofort. Der eine der Männer schaut die beiden an und erklärt dann, dass sie zur Sternenflotte gehören. Sisko bestätigt dies und fragt dann, ob sie die Hände nun herunternehmen dürfen. Der Mann, der die Sternenflottenuniform erkannt hat, erklärt, dass die Uniformen nun anders aussehen, oder dass er vergaß, wie sie früher ausgesehen haben. Er fordert seinen Begleiter auf, Pfeil und Bogen herunter zu nehmen. Dann stellt er sich als Joseph vor und erklärt, dass sein Begleiter Vinod heißt. Auch Sisko stellt sich und den Chief vor. Nun will Vinod wissen, wie die beiden auf den Planeten kamen. Während O'Brien die Frage als Gegenfrage an die beiden zurückgibt, erklärt Sisko, dass sie auf der Suche nach bewohnbaren Planeten waren und empfingen humanoide Signale. Er erklärt, dass es keine Aufzeichnung über die Kolonie gibt. Darauf erwidert Joseph, dass ihre Gruppe vor mehr als zehn Jahren unterwegs waren, da sie sich auf Gemulon V anzusiedeln. Da das Schiff, mit dem sie flogen technische Probleme bekam, landete die Gruppe auf dem Planeten. Nach der Landung fielen jedoch alle Systeme aus und nichts funktionierte mehr. O'Brien erwidert, dass auch ihre Geräte allesamt ausfielen. Daraufhin erklärt Joseph, dass sie seither festsitzen und das wohl auch nun für die Neuankömmlinge gilt. Doch Sisko ist davon überzeugt, dass sie sicher bald gefunden werden, da sie ein Schiff im Orbit um den Planeten haben. Der Chief führt an, dass man sie auch herausholen kann, wenn sie es möchten. Jedoch erklärt Joseph, dass der Planet nach mehr als zehn Jahren ihre Heimat ist. Das verwundert O'Brien, da auf dem Planeten nichts funktioniert. Allerdings stellt Joseph klar, dass sie funktionieren. Er will es den beiden zeigen und fordert sie auf, mit ihm zu kommen. Dann schickt er Vinod auf, vor zu gehen und seiner Mutter mitzuteilen, dass sie Gäste haben. Daraufhin brechen die Männer auf. Als die drei in die Siedlung kommen, sieht Sisko sofort die Überreste des Raumschiffs. Er erkennt, dass es sich um ein Schiff der ''Erewon''-Klasse handelt. Darauf klärt ihn Joseph aus, dass es sich dabei um die ehemalige ''Santa Maria'' handelt, allerdings nennt man sie nun nur noch die Kabine. Dann gehen die Drei weiter zu den Bewohnern der Siedlung. Plötzlich tritt eine Frau aus den Resten des Schiffes, gefolgt von Vinod. Erfreut sieht sie die Gäste in der Siedlung und heißt sie willkommen.thumb|Begrüßung vor der Santa Maria Joseph stellt Benjamin und Miles der Frau, die Alixus heißt, vor. Sie erkundigt sich, ob noch andere da sind. Sisko verneint dies und erklärt, dass sich nur ein leerer Runabout im Orbit befindet, dass hoffentlich Aufmerksamkeit verursacht. Joseph erwidert, dass er noch nie etwas von Runabouts gehört hat und fragt, ob diese neu sind. Darauf erklärt der Chief, dass diese erst etwa zwei Jahre im Dienst der Sternenflotte sind. Er erklärt, dass es interstellare Kurzstreckenschiffe sind, die etwa ein Viertel der Größe der Santa Maria haben dürften. Sofort gibt Joseph an, dass er der Ingenieur an Bord der Santa Maria war und Alixus fügt hinzu, dass Benjamin und Miles ihnen viel erzählen müssen, da alle sicherlich Fragen haben werden. Sofort kommt Vinod auch schon mit einer Frage an und erkundigt sich, wer Fußballmeister 2370 wurde und ob Golanga noch spielt. Daraufhin beginnen alle zu lachen und Sisko erklärt, dass er seit seiner Knieverletzung nicht mehr spielt. Das Knie wurde durch ein Bioimplantat ersetzt. Danach war er nicht mehr derselbe. Allerdings weiß Sisko nicht, wer letztes Jahr gewann. In diesem Moment meldet sich eine Frau zu Wort und will wissen, wie die Mode für Frauen im Moment ist. Sisko kann dazu wenig sagen, doch er bittet den Chief, der ja verheiratet ist, dies zu beantworten. Daraufhin erklärt Miles, dass Keiko im letzten Jahr etwas längere Kleider getragen hat. Das gefällt der Frau gar nicht, muss sie nun doch alles ändern, was sie hat. Doch der Chief beruhigt sie und erklärt, dass dies auch einfach nur der bajoranische Stil sein kann, den sie auf Deep Space 9 sieht. Sofort will Joseph wissen, was Deep Space 9 ist, allerdings muss er auf die Antwort warten, da Alixus sie unterbricht und erklärt, dass sie sicher ist, dass die beiden ihnen alles erzählen werden, was man von ihnen wissen will. Sie ist sicher, dass dazu noch genug Zeit sein wird. Nun erklärt Miles, dass er versuchen will, die elektromagnetischen System, die sie mit auf den Planteten brachten, wieder funktionsfähig zu machen. Allerdings klärt Alixus ihn auf, dass sie vor Jahren jede Hoffnung darauf aufgegeben haben. Daraufhin erklärt Sisko, dass ihnen ein schwaches duonetisches Feld aufgefallen ist, bevor sie sich auf den Planeten beamten.thumb|Fragen an die Neuankömmlinge Daraufhin entgegnet die Frau, dass das Selbe von ihren Sensoren angezeigt wurde, bevor sie auf dem Planeten landeten und gleich nachdem sie auf dem Planeten landeten, fielen alle Systeme aus. Joseph fügt hinzu, dass es ohne einen funktionsfähigen Tricorder nicht möglich war, die Ursache für das Problem herauszufinden. Alixus fügt hinzu, dass die Astatinablagerungen in den sie umgebenden Sümpfen wahrscheinlich die Ursache für das Problem sind. Allerdings erklärt sie weiter, dass sie bisher auch ganz gut ohne ihre Tricorder, Funkgeräte, Konverter und Intercoms klar gekommen sind, da ihr Körper selbst ein bemerkenswertes Werkzeug ist. Sie können den Boden pflügen und die Felder bestellen. Zu ihrem Schutz, so gibt sie weiter an, errichten sie feste Mauern und sie nähen Kleider, die sie im Winter warm halten. Durch ihre Lauge haben sie wiederentdeckt, wozu humanoide Wesen ohne Hochtechnologie in der Lage sind. Allerdings, so erklärt sie weiter, war es nicht leicht für sie. Sie hatten ein paar schwere Winter und dabei verloren sie ein paar Freunde. Dennoch sind sie sehr stolz auf ihre Leistung. Sisko erklärt, dass sie jeden Grund dafür haben. Die Frau, die sich nach der Mode erkundigt hatte, fragt nun, ob sie auch gehen werden, wenn die Leute kommen, um ihre Gäste abzuholen. Daraufhin erklärt Alexis der Frau, die sie Cassandra nennt, dass jeder darüber selbst nachdenken muss. Sofort will diese wissen, ob Alixus gehen wird. Die antwortet genauso spontan und sicher mit einem klaren „Nein“. Sie will nicht gehen, da sie nicht möchte, dass sie an ihrer Gemeinschaft etwas ändert, denn sie bedeutet ihr zu viel. Dann verspricht Sie Benjamin und Miles, dass sie an allem was die Gemeinschaft zu bieten hat, teilhaben dürfen, so lange sie da sind. Alles was sie tun sollen ist, selbst dazu beizutragen, da sie alle für ihr Brot arbeiten. Alixus verspricht, dass es viel besser schmeckt, wenn sie selbst auch arbeiten. Benjamin erwidert, dass sie gerne ihren Teil dazu beitragen werden. Dann fordert Alixus Joseph auf, den beiden einen Platz zum Schlafen zu zeigen. Als Joseph und die beiden Offiziere der Sternenflotte gehen, erklärt Alixus ihrem Sohn Vinod, dass nun noch zwei gesunde und starke Männer in der Gemeinschaft sind. Sie ist davon überzeugt, dass sie eine Bereicherung für sie sind. Akt II: Verhaltensregeln [[Datei:Kira_kann_die_Rio_Grande_nicht_erreichen.jpg|thumb|Kira kann die Rio Grande nicht erreichen]] Auf der OPS von Deep Space 9 erkundigt sich Major Kira bei Dax, ob diese Admiral Mitsuya kennt. Die Trill weiß, wen die Bajoranerin meint und erklärt, dass er der beste Pokerspieler der Sternenflotte ist, abgesehen von ihr selbst. Daraufhin erklärt Kira, dass er mit seinem Kreuzer am übernächsten Tag zur Station kommen will, um über cardassianische Außenpolitik reden zu wollen. Doch Dax hält dies für eine Ausrede, um mit Sisko zu pokern und ihn über den Tisch zu ziehen. Sie empfiehlt Kira, die Rio Grande zu rufen, um sicher zu stellen, dass sie bis zur Ankunft des Admirals wieder da ist. Dann erklärt sich, dass sie schon ewig an Benjamins Pokerfähigkeiten arbeitet, doch der Commander bekommt es einfach nicht hin, zu bluffen. Unterdessen versucht Kira den Runabout zu erreichen und meint plötzlich, dass es eigenartig ist. Daraufhin erklärt Dax, die glaubt, dass diese Äußerung ihrer Ausführung gilt, dass sie das bei einem Mann wie Benjamin auch für eigenartig hält. Doch Kira geht es nicht darum. Sie erklärt, dass die Rio Grande nicht auf ihrer Rufe antwortet. Auf dem Planeten will der Chief mit Sisko reden. Der verspricht sogleich zu kommen. Er liest nur gerade in einem der Bücher ihrer Gastgeberin. Dann meint er, dass Alixus eine produktive Autorin ist. Der Chief kann dies bestätigen, liegen ein paar der Bücher doch auch in seinem Zimmer. Allerdings war es ihm bisher noch nicht möglich, hinein zu sehen. Deshalb fragt er Sisko, was sie schreibt. Daraufhin erklärt der Commander, dass sie über fast alles schreibt, begonnen mit Wirtschaftsanalysen über politische Kommentare bis zu Literaturkritiken. Zudem gibt sie an, ihr Leben lang die humanoide Natur studiert zu haben.thumb|Sisko liest aus Alixus' literarischen Werken Daraufhin will O'Brien wissen, zu welchem Schluss sie kommt. Darauf erwidert Sisko, dass die Schlussfolgerungen nicht so gut sind, schreibt sie doch, Humanoide seinen dumm, fett und faul. Sofort entgegnet der Chief, dass seine Frau vor einer Woche etwas Ähnliches zu ihm sagte. Dann zitiert Sisko aus dem Buch die Anmerkung, dass die Annahme, dass sich die humanoide Spezies in den letzten 100 Jahren weiterentwickelt habe, lächerlich sei, da die angeblichen Gewinne zu Lasten der eigenen Kernidentität gehen und niemand mer Kontakte zu seinen wahren Kräften hat. Diese Aussage bringt O'Brien zu dem Schluss, dass sie durch die Notlandung wohl ihr Paradies gefunden hat. Dann machen sich die beiden auf den Weg, sich in der Kolonie umzusehen. Außerhalb des Quartieres von Sisko und O'Brien herrscht reges Treiben. Die Kolonisten gehen ihrer täglichen Arbeit nach. Sisko erkundigt sich beim Chief, ob er in den Resten des Schiffes etwas fand, dass ihnen hilft, mit ihrem Shuttle Kontakt aufzunehmen. Daraufhin erwidert der, dass dort nichts zu finden ist. Alle technischen Geräte aus dem Schiff sind mittlerweile verschwunden. Ihn erinnert die Sorgfältigkeit der Arbeit an die Ferengi. Der Commander fragt sich daraufhin, wo die Geräte sind. Joseph, der das Ganze mit angehört hat, erklärt, dass die Geräte weggeworfen wurden, da sie für die Leute nutzlos waren. Man verwendete ihren Platz auf andere Weise. Daraufhin erwidert Sisko, dass Alixus sagte, dass die Präsenz der Technik sie immer daran erinnerte, wer sie vorher waren. Das bestätigt Joseph, er weiß, dass die Beseitigung der Geräte ihnen vieles erleichterte. Sofort will O'Brien wissen, ob der Mann als Ingenieur damit viele Probleme hatte. Der bestätigt, dass er der letzte von allen war, die sich anpassten, allerdings wurde auch ihm schlussendlich klar, dass Alixus recht hatte, da sie mit ihrer Hilfe eine neue Philosophie des Zusammenlebens gefunden haben, da sie notwendig war, um zu überleben. Im Nachhinein gesehen, so Joseph, geht es jedem von ihnen damit besser. Sie kamen einander näher und nehmen Anteil am Leben der anderen. Sie haben seiner Ansicht nach wieder einen Sinn für Gemeinschaft, den man schon vor Jahrhunderten verloren hat. In diesem Moment kommt Cassandra und berichtet Joseph, dass Megs Fieber weiter ansteigt. thumb|Alixus, Joseph, Sisko und O'Brien an Megs Krankenbett Sofort machen sich Sisko, O'Brien und Joseph auf in die Kabine. Sie kommen an ein Bett, in dem eine Frau liegt. Alixus sitzt neben ihr und hält ihre Hand. Ihr Arm ist mit Blättern umwickelt. Als Joseph den Zustand der Frau sieht, meint er, dass die Blätter wohl überhaupt nicht wirken. Sofort will sich Sisko die Frau anschauen. Alixus erklärt, dass es auf dem Planeten ein Insekt gibt, dass eine Krankheit überträgt, gegen die sie noch kein Mittel gefunden haben. Dadurch, so die Frau, haben sie schon drei Kolonisten verloren. Daraufhin will Sisko wissen, ob man in den Wäldern vielleicht eine Art Sleeger-Pilz gefunden haben. Joseph erklärt, dass sie überall nach einem Pilz oder einer Wurzel gegen die Krankheit gesucht haben, doch man hat nichts gefunden. Daraufhin schaut sich Sisko die Frau an und erklärt, dass sie sterben wird, bevor der andere Runabout sie finden kann, sollte sich ihr Zustand verschlimmern. O'Brien ergänzt, dass sie der Frau mit den Medikamenten aus dem Shuttle sicher helfen könnten. Sofort fordert Sisko den Chief auf, einen Weg zu finden, die Verbindung zum Shuttle zu ermöglichen. Doch Alixus hält dies für reine Zeitverschwendung. Der Chief lässt sich davon allerdings nicht abhalten und erklärt, dass das duonetische Feld allen Energiefluss verhindert. Allerdings ist das duonetische Feld selbst eine Art von Energie. Er vermutet, dass sie die Energie für die Kommunikatoren verwenden können. Joseph ist davon beeindruckt, doch Alixus will nichts davon wissen. Sie erklärt, dass die beiden etwas Wirksames gegen die Krankheit im Wald finden sollten, wenn sie wirklich helfen wollen. Doch Sisko erklärt, dass dies primitive Medizin ist und er nicht tatenlos zusehen will. Doch Alixus unterbricht ihn und will alleine mit ihm reden. [[Datei:Alixus_ist_gegen_Siskos_Plan_einen_Weg_vom_Planeten_zu_finden.jpg|thumb|Alixus will nicht, dass Sisko versucht die Rio Grande zu kontaktieren]] Als die beiden die Kabine verlassen, macht Alixus klar, dass seine Aussagen nicht konstruktiv sind. Doch der Commander erwidert, dass er nur das Leben einer der Kolonisten retten will. Allerdings erklärt Alixus, dass Sisko das noch nicht versteht, denn niemand folgt ihr. Alle folgen den eigenen Herzen. Allerdings spellt Sisko klar, dass sein Herz ihm rät, zu seinem Schiff zurück zu kehren. Alixus glaubt ihm dies, allerdings erwidert sie, dass sie nie das notwendige getan, um auf diesem Planeten zu überleben, wenn sie der gleichen Ansicht gewesen wären. Ihnen wäre es nicht möglich gewesen, all die Pflanzen, Kräuter und Pilze zu finden, um Krankheiten zu heilen. Sie erklärt, dass sie 17 Krankheiten besiegten und alles mit ihrem größten Reichtum, der Intelligenz. Diese Philosophie findet Sisko interessant, allerdings wird die Frau in der Kabine sterben, während sie untätige diskutieren. Doch Alixus stellt klar, dass sie alles für sie tun, was sie tun können. Das sieht der Commander allerdings anders. Dann kommt Alixus mit dem eigentlichen Argument. Sie will nicht, dass Sisko etwas vernichtet, was sich diese Gemeinschaft in langer Zeit erarbeitet hat. Benjamin erklärt daraufhin, dass er nicht vor hat länger auf dem Planeten zu bleiben, als es notwendig ist. Doch auch hier enttäuscht die Frau seine Erwartungen. Er glaubt immer noch an eine Suchmannschaft der Sternenflotte. Allerdings fordert sie ihn auf, die Dinge auf ihre Art zu machen, bis diese – wenn überhaupt – eintrifft. Sie empfiehlt ihm, die Uniform abzulegen, da es am Nachmittag sehr heiß wird auf den Feldern. Dann geht die Frau und lässt Sisko zurück. Auf Deep Space 9 berichtet Dax unterdessen, dass die Rio Grande entdeckt wurde. Sofort will Kira wissen, wo sie ist. Dax erwidert, dass die Sternenflotte von einem Bericht des romulanischen Schiffes Gasko mitteilte, der von einem verlassenen Shuttle berichtet. Bezeichnung NCC-72452. Das Schiff durchfliegt mit Warp 2 den Sektor 401. Das verwundert Kira und Dax fährt fort und erklärt, dass das Sternenflottenkommando wissen will, ob sie die Sache untersuchen können. Sofort erklärt sich Kira dazu bereit. Nachdem die Meldung bestätigt ist, nehmen die beiden den Turbolift zu Shuttlerampe C. thumb|Sisko und O'Brien (Hintergrund) helfen auf dem Feld Unterdessen arbeiten Sisko und O'Brien mit auf dem Feld. Venod bescheinigt Sisko Talent für die Arbeit. Daraufhin erklärt der Commander, dass sein Vater Koch ist und er berichtet, dass sie ihr Gemüse selbst gezogen haben. Seine Brüder und er waren jeden Tag im Garten. Nun erklärt Venod, dass die Meisten von ihnen nur repliziertes Essen kannten, bevor sie auf den Planeten kamen. Nun werden sie immer wieder von dem Geschmack dessen, was sie auf dem Planeten zubereiten, überrascht. Daraufhin will Sisko wissen, wie es Venod erging. Der erklärt, dass seine Mutter ihm niemals repliziertes Essen vorsetzte. Unterdessen will Joseph von O'Brien wissen, was er hat und der erwidert, dass er daran denkt, was seine Frau sagen würde, wenn sie sähe, was er im Moment tut. Daraufhin will Joseph wissen, was das Problem ist und der Chief entgegnet, dass alle seine Freunde ihn nur als den schwarzen Daumen kennen. Er gibt zu, dass er es auf diesem Gebiet wirklich ist. Erst nach seiner Heirat mit einer Botanikerin wurde dies besser. Das interessiert Joseph und Miles erklärt, dass ihr schönstes Arboretum auf der ''Enterprise'' bestand. Das ist auch der Platz, an dem sie sich verlobten. Dem Chief ist bewusst, dass sie sicher gerne auf dem Planeten wäre. Daraufhin empfiehlt Joseph, dass die beiden sie mal besuchen sollten, wenn er zurück ist und O'Brien erklärt, dass Keiko nicht wieder von dem Planeten weg wollen würde. Joseph findet das ok. In diesem Moment wird eine große freistehende Kiste von zwei Männern geöffnet. Alle Aufmerksamkeit gilt sofort dem Objekt. Einer der Männer fordert jemanden, der in der Kiste ist auf, aus dieser heraus zu kommen.thumb|Stephan wird nach seiner Strafe aus der Kiste geholt Ein völlig erschöpfter Mann wird aus der Kiste gezogen und sofort auf das Geheiß von Joseph in den Schatten gebracht. Sofort schauen sich Sisko und O'Brien die Kiste an. Unterdessen gibt Joseph dem Mann, den er Stephan nennt etwas, sodass dieser wieder zu Kräften kommt. Sisko und O'Brien ist klar, dass dies eine Strafe ist und der Chief will wissen, was der Mann getan hat. Daraufhin erklärt Joseph, dass er eine Kerze gestohlen hat. Das ist für den Chief unverständlich und Sisko will wissen, wie lange der Mann in der Kiste war. Joseph erwidert, dass er am Tag zuvor hinein kam. Daraufhin fragt Sisko Alixus, die zu den Männern stößt, ob dies zu ihrer Philosophie gehört. Die Frau erwidert, dass er Commander der Sternenflotte ist und dass er auch selbst sicher schon disziplinische Strafen verhängen musste. Doch Sisko hält dies nicht für eine disziplinarische Strafe, sondern für Folter. Allerdings erwidert Alixus, dass die Gemeinschaft als erstes akzeptieren musste, dass man bestimmte Verhaltensregeln aufstellen musste. Jeder von ihnen, inklusive Stephan halten diese Regeln für angemessen. Dann erkundigt sie sich, wie es dem Mann geht. Der erwidert, dass es ihm gut geht. Dann entschuldigt er sich bei Alixus für sein Verhalten. Die Frau erwidert, dass die Sache erledigt ist. Sie fordert ihn auf, in die Kabine zu gehen und wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Joseph bringt ihn weg. Unterdessen wendet sich Alixus wieder an Sisko und erklärt, dass der Mann nie wieder etwas stehlen wird, genauso wie die, die ihn an diesem Tag sahen. In ihren Augen ist es die effektivste Methode zur Aufrechterhaltung von Recht und Ordnung in ihrer Gemeinschaft. Dann geht auch sie. Nachdem Alixus fort ist wendet sich O'Brien an Sisko und vermutet, dass sie damit rechnet, dass ihr Aufenthalt auf dem Planeten noch länger dauern wird. Daraufhin erklärt der Commander, dass O'Brien einen Weg finden soll, wenn es möglich ist, mittels des duonetischen Feldes Kontakt zum Runabout herzustellen. Der Chief ist damit einverstanden und will danach suchen. thumb|Cassandra fühlt sich von Sisko angezogen Am Abend wäscht sich Sisko nach der harten Arbeit in seinem Zimmer. Plötzlich steht Cassandra am Eingang. Sie erkundigt sich, ob er noch etwas braucht. Der Commander bedankt sich für die Aufmerksamkeit, gibt aber an, nichts zu benötigen. Dann tritt die Frau näher. Sie entschuldigt sich, dass keine Türen vorhanden sind und erklärt, dass Alixus die nicht mag. Ihr selbst macht das zwar nichts mehr aus, da sie sich schon daran gewöhnt hat, sie ist sich allerdings sicher, dass Sisko das auch tun wird. Dann setzt sie sich auf das Bett des Commanders und schaut ihn an. Sisiko erwidert, dass er hofft, nicht so lange da zu bleiben, um sich daran zu gewöhnen. Etwas traurig fragt Cassandra daraufhin, ob Sisko nicht gerne bei ihnen ist. Er erwidert, dass es für ihn ungewohnt ist. Daraufhin erklärt die Frau, dass Alixus ihnen mitteilte, dass sich alle an die schwere Zeit nach ihrer Landung erinnern müssen und dass sie mit den beiden Neuankömmlingen Geduld haben sollen. Dann will sie wissen, ob Sisko nach der Arbeit einen Muskelkater hat. Sie selbst hat ein Extrakt mit Xuptaöl dabei. Der Commander verspricht, es auszuprobieren. Doch Cassandra hat andere Pläne. Sie möchte ihn damit gerne massieren. Doch Sisko hält dies nicht für nötig. Allerdings bedankt er sich noch einmal bei ihr. Allerdings lässt die Frau nicht locker. Sie will ihm zeigen, wie wohltuend die Wirkung ist, doch bevor sie Sisko berühren kann, greift er ihren Arm. Sofort fragt er, ob Alixus die Frau zu ihm geschickt hat, um mit ihm zu schlafen. Wortlos schaut Cassandra Sisko daraufhin an. Akt III: Nachforschungen [[Datei:Danube2.jpg|thumb|Dax fängt die Rio Grande mit einem Traktorstrahl ein.]] thumb|Der dehydrierte Sisko wird von Alixus vor die Wahl gestellt. Akt IV: Gefundenes Paradies Hintergrundinformationen * In der deutschen Synchronisation wird Runabout mit Shuttle übersetzt. Als Sisko dies erwähnt, meint Joseph, dass er noch nie davon gehört hat und O'Brien erklärt, dass sie erst seit zwei Jahren eingesetzt werden. Diese Aussage ergibt bei dem Begriff Shuttle, der auch vorher schon verwendet wird, wenig Sinn, sondern bezieht sich ausschließlich auf Runabout. * In der deutschen Übersetzung sorgt die Übersetzung von Runabout zu Shuttle für Verwirrung. Denn als Sisko und O'Brien auf dem Planeten ankommen und zufällig das Wort „Shuttle“ fällt, fragt Joseph die beiden, was dies sei. Sisko antwortet darauf, dass es ein neues interstellares Kurzstreckenschiff ist. Im Englischen macht das mit dem Wort Runabout noch Sinn, stimmt aber im Deutschen mit Shuttle nicht. * In der deutschen Synchronisation sagt Sisko, das Alixus meint, dass die technischen Geräte Joseph an seinen Beruf erinnerten. Im Original Script wird doch gesagt Alixus felt it's presenz was a constant reminder of who you used to be. In diesem Fall kann zwar you mit dem personenbezogenen sie übersetzt werden, jedoch passt im Kontext eine Übersetzung wie Alixus hatte das Gefühlt, dass deren Präsenz eine andauernde Erinnerung daran war, wer sie vorher waren. Also die Bedeutung für sie als Gruppe. * Sowohl dem Drehbuch, als auch der Synchronisation ist zu entnehmen, dass Benjamin Siskos Vater Koch war. Die Vergangenheitsform lässt darauf schließen, dass sein Vater entweder nicht mehr lebt, oder aber seinen Beruf aufgegeben hat. Allerdings kann man in und in sowie später in sehen, dass Joseph Sisko immer noch Koch ist. * Ein Dialog zwischen Kira und Dax legt nahe, dass die Technologie zum Beamen bei Warp zum Zeitpunkt der Episode noch nicht erfunden bzw. noch äußerst experimentell ist. * Die Episode spielt zeitgleich mit der Episode . Der Replikant O'Brien kehrte in der Episode O'Briens Identität bei Sternzeit 47569,4 nach Deep Space 9 zurück und wird erst nach 47581,2 enttarnt. Allerdings spielt Das Paradiesexperiment bei Sternzeit 47573,1, also mitten in den Ereignissen von O'Briens Identität. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Gaststars * Julia Nickson als Cassandra * Steve Vinovich als Joseph * Michael Buchman Silver als Vinod * Erick Weiss als Stephan * Gail Strickland als Alixus * Majel Barrett als Computerstimme ** Heidi Weigelt Verweise en:Paradise (episode) es:Paradise fr:Paradise nl:Paradise Paradiesexperiment, Das